Happy Halloween !
by Moona Neko
Summary: C'est en passant devant une épicerie proposant des gâteaux en forme de fantômes et de chauve-souris que Kise Ryouta ressenti l'envi de fêter Halloween avec ses coéquipiers. / Courte fiction se déroulant pendant les années à Teiko.


**» ****Auteur :** Moona-sama

**» ****Anime/Manga** : Kuroko no Basket

**» ****Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Mais je compte lui envoyer une lettre de menace pour qu'il me donne Kuroko et Kise mouhahaha *paf*

**» ****Note :** Et oui bien que je ne fête plus Halloween depuis plusieurs années j'avais vraiment envi de faire un petit OS sur ce sujet, surtout que j'aime de plus en plus les histoires qui tournent autour de la Génération des Miracles quand ils étaient au collège :) Car oui, ce OS se déroule durant les années Teiko ^^ Désormais je vous laisse à la lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

**.o0 Halloween 0o.**

Le 31 Octobre. Au Japon, cette date n'a pas autant d'importance qu'en Angleterre ou en Amérique du Nord. Mais l'événement devenant de plus en plus fréquent chez les nippons, les rues étaient toutes décorées dans l'atmosphère d'Halloween.

C'est en passant devant une épicerie proposant des gâteaux en forme de fantômes et de chauve-souris que Kise Ryouta ressenti l'envi de fêter Halloween avec ses coéquipiers. Evidemment, l'idée de se déguiser et de se balader dans la ville en pleine nuit plût tout de suite à ses amis qui acceptèrent tous de se retrouver la vieille de l'événement pour tout organiser.

La veille Halloween, tous les joueurs de la Génération des Miracles se retrouvèrent chez le blond pour mettre au point la soirée à venir. Première étape : les costumes. Pour certains d'entre eux, le choix fut vite fait.

- Je serais en vampire, annonça Akashi en jouant avec une paire de ciseaux juste sous le nez d'un Kise qui craignait de se faire percer un œil.

- Et moi en loup-garou, fit Aomine avec un large sourire sadique.

Kise se retint de demander si c'était à cause de son odeur bestiale après les entraînements mais puisqu'il se trouvait à porter de ciseaux, et qu'un accident était vite arrivé, il garda son commentaire pour lui.

- Crounch crounch moi en Frankenstein…leur apprit Murakashibara tout en dévorant les cookies préparés par la mère du blond.

- Personnellement je serais en diable, chantonna Ryouta. Et toi Midorimacchi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore…

- En momie, proposa une petite voix qui était, vous l'avez deviné, celle de Kuroko.

- En momie ? répéta Aomine, incrédule.

- Bah oui, à cause de ses bandages aux doigts…

Un ange passa. Ce fut les éclats de rire combinés d'Aomine et de Kise qui brisèrent le silence. Kuroko, de son côté, ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

- Bonne idée, tu as ton déguisement Midorima ! s'esclaffa Daiki.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, chuchota Akashi d'une voix plate.

Pourtant difficilement impressionnable, le vert décida qu'il était plus sûr pour sa vie de ne pas répliquer, alors il hocha la tête.

- Et toi Kurokocchi ? lui demanda Ryouta une fois ses rires calmés.

- Je l'ignore…

- En fantôme ! s'écria la totalité des autres joueurs, faisant sursauter le turquoise.

- En fantôme ?

- Exact, confirma Daiki. Ca te convient parfaitement.

- Si vous le dites…

Tous d'accord sur les costumes qu'ils mettraient, les joueurs se rendirent encore dans différentes boutiques de déguisement afin de se les procurer. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à traquer les bonnes affaires, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitant mettre trop d'argents dans un costume. Tetsuya fut tout de même forcé d'en acheter un, ses coéquipiers jugeant qu'un drap blanc n'était pas un déguisement décent.

Une fois la partie déguisement réglée, les basketteurs achetèrent encore quelques accessoires puis retournèrent chez le blond. Puisque ses parents étaient absents, ils allaient laissés la maison à leur fils pour qu'il puisse fêter Halloween avec ses amis en toute tranquillité. Les joueurs de Teiko décidèrent donc de décorer la maison pour l'événement en vu du petit concours élisant la maison la mieux décorée. Les jeunes hommes se répartirent donc les tâches : Murakashibara, Midorima et Aomine, les plus grands, s'occuperaient de décorer les arbres alentours déjà nus de leurs feuilles. Kise et Akashi se chargeraient de la façade de la maison et Kuroko des autres travaux manuels.

C'est ainsi que le turquoise se retrouva face à une citrouille, armée d'un couteau et d'une grosse cuillère. Pour ne pas salir le salon – au risque de se faire tuer par la mère de Kise – Tetsuya avait été installé sur la terrasse, sur laquelle Kise et Akashi s'affairaient à envelopper la balustrade dans de la fausse toile d'araignée.

- Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne fait un peu _too much_ ? demanda Kuroko en arquant un sourcil.

- Ne pose pas de questions et fini ce Jack-o'-lantern ! répliqua Akashi en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

Le turquoise ne répliqua pas et continua son vidage de citrouille. Il s'attela ensuite à lui percer deux yeux et une bouche. Fier de lui, il fit le tour de ses camarades pour leur montrer son œuvre et reçut même quelques compliments.

A la fin de la journée, la maison de Kise était parfaitement dans l'ambiance d'Halloween. De fausses toiles d'araignées piquées de plusieurs de ces insectes recouvraient la balustrade et quelques arbres. Un squelette était assit sur une chaise sur le perron, faisant signe au loup-garou de pierre sur le toit. De petites poupées décapitées pendaient des branches des arbres soutenus par une corde accrochée soit à leur pied soit à leur bras. Des crânes en plastique surmontés de petites bougies éclairaient l'allée. Mais le clou du spectacle était la magnifique citrouille de Tetsuya qu'ils avaient placées sur l'une des colonnes du portail. Ils y avaient mit une bougie qui faisait briller le légume de l'intérieur. Ils décidèrent néanmoins d'éteindre les bougies avant qu'elles ne se consument totalement.

Ils passèrent alors la nuit chez Ryouta et se permirent de faire la grasse matinée. Les dernières heures avant la tombée de la nuit passèrent rapidement pour les adolescents qui avaient encore quelques détails à régler.

Quand la pénombre tomba sur la ville, les basketteurs revêtirent leur déguisement et Kise proposa une séance maquillage pour ceux qui en avait besoin. Il étudia donc les méthodes sur Internet puis, grâce à son don de copie, parvint à maquiller ses camarades avec une facilité déconcertante. C'est ainsi qu'il fignola l'aspect Frankenstein de Murakashibara, blanchit au maximum le teint d'Akashi, rajouta quelques détails sur les bandages de la momie Midorima et donna un aspect plus canin à Aomine. Le seul qui ne nécessita aucune amélioration fut Kuroko qui cachait l'intégralité de son corps sous son costume. Ryouta se peignit lui-même le visage et les mains en rouge pour fignoler son propre déguisement.

- Nous devons encore régler quelque chose, annonça Akashi alors que le groupe s'apprêtait à partir à la chasse aux sucreries.

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Aomine.

- Qui frappera aux portes.

- Bah on peut tous le faire non ? proposa Kuroko.

- Nous faisons un sac commun, si on se met tous devant la porte ça va être le bazar.

- En tout cas ça ne sera pas moi, décida Midorima.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Aomine.

- Je veux bien ess- … commença Kuroko.

- Non ! s'écrièrent les autres en cœur.

- Ils seraient encore pas capable de te voir, expliqua Aomine.

- J'ai compris, je le ferais, soupira le blond.

- Nous apprécions le geste Kise, murmura Akashi.

Le blond grogna entre ses dents mais garda ses commentaires désobligeant pour lui. Une fois tout en ordre, la Génération des Miracles quitta le domicile du blond, prenant bien soin d'allumer toutes les bougies avant de quitter la propriété.

Leur tournée dura plus de deux heures, durant lesquelles ils enchaînèrent maison sur maison. Le costume qui fit le plus de ravage fut celui d'Aomine, qui ressemblait vraiment à un loup-garou. Fier des murmures d'ébahissements que laissaient échapper tout ceux qu'ils croisaient, Daiki ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec sadisme.

A la fin de leur collecte, les basketteurs rentrèrent chez le blond afin de partager leur récolte. Ryouta répandit les friandises sur la table basse du salon, ses amis ayant tous prit place autour. Il compta alors les bonbons sous les regards attentifs de ses camarades. Quand il eut terminé le compte, il remit toutes les friandises dans le sac et le mit sur le côté afin qu'il ne gêne personne.

- Nous avons en tout collectés cent vingt et un bonbons. Nous pouvons donc tous en avoir vingt chacun mais il en restera un.

- Il faut donc décider qui aura le dernier, annonça Akashi comme s'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise nouvelle.

- J'ai le déguisement le plus réussit, je le mérite ! plaida Daiki.

- J'ai tapé aux portes et j'ai mis ma maison à disposition, je le mérite plus que toi ! s'irrita le blond.

- C'est moi le capitaine de l'équipe donc il me revient de droit.

- Mon horoscope a prévu que l'objet porte-bonheur du jour serait une chose que l'on recevrait en plus, donc ce bonbon est pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas un peu stupide de se disputer pour un bonbon ?

Quatre paires d'yeux le foudroyèrent du regard, comme s'il venait de prononcer le plus horrible des blasphèmes. C'est alors qu'un bruit de papier froissé attira leur attention. Comme un même homme, Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko et Midorima se tournèrent vers la source du bruit.

Assit en tailleur, Murakashibara engloutissait une dizaine de bonbons à la fois, les mâchant tandis qu'ils débarrassaient les autres de leur emballage qui s'entassaient au creux de ses genoux.

Le sac plastique vide gisait à quelques centimètres du violet.

* * *

Et voilà =D Oui c'est court, elle n'était vraiment pas prévue pour être longue, surtout qu'en parallèle je suis devenue la bêta ( à temps partiel ou pas xD ) de Kaita-Chan, que j'écris le chapitre six de l'Arôme du Désir ( qui est en retard, désolééééée ), que je regarde quelques animés yaoi et qu'ayant enfin Professeur Layton & le Masque des Miracles sur lequel je geek, tout cela combiné n'était pas favorable à une longue fiction x)

Bon si je commence déjà à raconter ma vie on ne va jamais y arriver ! Pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'Arôme du Désir j'espère pouvoir vous mettre la suite avant ce week-end même si ça me paraît improbable car je vais aller chez ma mère qui, je le rappelle, n'a pas Internet. Donc j'peux embarquer mon ordinateur portable si j'ai la patiente nécessaire pour ne pas le faire passer par la fenêtre o/ De toute façon le chapitre sera long donc je pense que ça me rattrapera...

Sur ce je souhaite un joyeux Halloween à tous et à toutes !

Kisu !

_Moona-sama_


End file.
